sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Foley
Name: Jason Foley Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Basketball, Football, Hockey, Games, Firearms. Appearance: Standing at 6'2" with a muscular frame and very short hair, Jason Foley appears to be the typical jock. His face isn't soft, and he has somewhat of an angular facial structure. At the same time, he isn't quite ugly. He could best be compared with a wolf, if anything. He has naturally brown hair, though it's hard to tell because of it's length. He has light brown eyes, and a small goatee. His face is rather intimidating, and even when he is relaxed he seems to have an intense expression on his face. As far as skin tone goes, he is actually relatively pale compared to other members of his family. They originated from Southern British Colombia and over generations moved south. As mentioned before, he's quite muscular, lacking much hair on his body. Often his family members remark that he "Must be the subject of envy" but his response is that anyone can improve upon themselves if they really work at it, and envy is one of those things that isn't all that useful. Jason usually wears typical brand-name T-Shirts, Nike is a favorite of his; he prefers jeans over all other type of pants. Running shoes are a MUST, because in his words "When you're running from something, you're usually in a panic, right? And if you're panicking, you don't expect something to be chasing you, right? S'why I always wear running shoes" Even when he is forced into a suit, or is at any type of function where he has to look 'Presentable' as his mother puts it, he wears running shoes, without taking no for an answer. Biography: Jason Foley was born and raised in Highland Beach, California. His father has lived in Highland Beach, and his Mother came from Seattle to live with her husband. They met when his father took a business trip to Seattle, as he was an IT Professional for a law firm. In Highland Beach, Jason's mother works for an organization providing foster care to children that have yet to be placed in homes. Because of this, Jason has lived with many children who have had severe problems at home, or no homes at all. From this, Jason learned how badly some people live, and how lucky he was to have parents. In school, Jason preformed with meager academic skills, but was able to match any other student athletically. He is swift on his feet, and has been since the day he was able to walk. Always one of the popular kids, he hung out with the REALLY popular kids. However, where they lacked a sense of boundries, he stepped in. When there would be someone being made fun of, he was the one who stepped in and said "Hey, this isn't right. You guys have crossed the line." He was still among the "In" crowd, you could call it, but he was often picked on for being too "Soft" This continued somewhat into High School, where his natural gift of being "The Nice Guy" did land him a few girlfriends. This also was one of the reasons he broke up with them; he saw them as almost not good enough for him, or they'd try to control him, try to get him to do everything for him. Real airheads. Jason despises many of the popular cliques, despite belonging to them himself. He especially hates the "Skater" clique, finding it to be one of the lamest things that ever came out of adolescent society. One exception to this rule is the "Gamer" subculture. He has bought himself an exceptionally powerful computer, and thinks that Half-Life is the best thing to happen to the video game industry since it's beginnings. Jason's source of income is working at the Hockey Arena inside Highland Beach Mall. His mother was born and raised in British Colombia before moving to Seattle, then Highland Beach, and she was always keen on teaching him about Hockey. When he gets off work, he can be found playing in the Arena, or simply skating cirlces around in it. There is one more of Jason's Intrests that needs to be mentioned here: Guns. As a child, he played with little toy cap guns. Now, he likes to play with real guns. His father has taken him to a shooting range many times in the past, and Jason really likes to LOOK at the guns... But when it comes to shooting them, he's really a terrible shot. There is an infamous home video that Jason's father recorded, of Jason at the range. It shows him, smiling, and looking back at his father. "Watch this shot" he says to the camera, and as he fires, it turns out that there was a slight "malfunction" and the trigger jammed. The weapon started firing itself, and Jason dropped it to the ground and ran off, well after it had ran out of ammunition, running like a small girl away from the gunfire. They still play it on his birthday, every year. Jason holds that murder is by far, the worst crime a person can commit, and has vowed to never kill a living human so long as he lives. This holds true to the fact that he does believe in God, and is a protestant Christian, though he likes to laugh about the ones that currently inhabit the U.S's Bible Belt, saying that they "Take the religion completely the wrong way." On the whole Jason is a good person, but there was an incident in the past involving one of his best friends that he refuses to talk about. When he is asked about it, he simply states that everyone has at least one horrible little secret. His is just especially horrible. Advantages: Very physically fit, and is well-liked by most people. He has defended many of the less popular people in the past, and they may still remember what he has done for them. He has some experience with guns, but is a terrible shot regardless. Disadvantages: Will not kill people, regardless of his situation, though he may be pressured into it. Also, he holds a belief that people can be good, and always improve on themselves. This may be his downfall if he tries to stop someone from killing him by simply talking to them, instead of running. (Or shooting them in the face, depending on your point of view.) Designated Number: Male Student no. 15 The above biography is as written by Atomic_Waffle. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Arming Sword Conclusions:'''Heh, with this guy's build and the sword he got for a weapon, it looks like he'll be a contender. I think his preference for running shoes will only be marginally useful, and in fact won't be surprised if he runs from a player and right into a land mine. Hopefully he'll grow out of his opposition to murder, or the rest of the island will make quick work of him. Something makes me glad he didn't get a gun, though. I get the feeling he'd aim for his best friend and end up hitting Steve in the eye. Game Evaluations '''Kills: None Killed by: Gabriel Theobaldt Collected Weapons: Arming Sword (issued weapon, to Gabriel Theobaldt) Allies: Very briefly Will Sigurbjornsson and Christian Rydell Enemies: Gabriel Theobaldt Mid-Game Evaluation: Jason Foley met his demise within the first few hours of day one. His game started within the chapel, where upon venturing outside into the graveyard he found himself engaged in conversation with fellow contestants Will Sigurbjornsson and Christian Rydell, who had both apparently been dropped in the graveyard. After a short conversation, the two boys extended Jason the offer to join up with them. He would oblige, but sadly, he wouldn't remain with them for long. Gabriel Theobaldt suddenly showed up in the graveyard and attacked all three boys, knocking Will and Christian out before engaging in a fight with Jason. One foolish maneuver on Jason's part brought about his demise as Gabriel used Jason's own sword to completely eviscerate him and cut out his heart. Post-Game Evaluation: Jason Foley was a kid with lots of potential and very few brain cells. When you see a monster coming at you, you run. You don't stand there while he picks up two grown men and throws them, and you certainly don't try to fight him! Memorable Quotes: N/A Other/Trivia *Jason shared a very personal tie with Will Sigurbjornsson. The individual who murdered Will's parents when he was a child was the same individual who viciously raped Jason's best friend. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jason, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Lunch Broken *Of Ice and Men V3: *Violence Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jason Foley. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students